Texts Of A Time Lord
by WhoLockedGirl11
Summary: In which the Doctor uses his phone (that can call anywhere in time and space) to text with Amy, who in this fanfic is pregnant, and other characters. R&R. Criticism accepted but please, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Is this working, can you read this? - Raggedy Man

I'M NOT STUPID OF COURSE I CAN READ IT! – Amelia Pond

…- Raggedy Man

Are you okay? – Raggedy Man

No. I have a headache and back pains and we miss you. Sorry I yelled at you – Amelia Pond

It's alright…How long has it been? – Raggedy Man

Six months. :( - Amelia Pond

Sorry. – Raggedy Man

Is that all you have to say? – Amelia Pond

No. I have too many things I want to tell you but I can't. – Raggedy Man

Why not? – Amelia Pond

The maximum words I can use are 800. :( - Raggedy Man

Oh look at you, think your cool just cuz you kno how to type emoticons. :) – Amelia Pond

I am cool… What are emoticons? – Raggedy Man

Lol nevrmind :) – Amelia Pond

What's lol? – Raggedy Man

Laugh Out Loud, duh! Doctor, I think you need to come out from your rock – Amelia Pond

I am out from my rock, Pond! I travel through space and time, how is that 'under my rock'? – Raggedy Man

Just because you travel all over the universe through space and time doesn't mean you pick up trends – Amelia Pond

I guess you're right. How along are you? – Raggedy Man

I'm surprised you remember… :/ - Amelia Pond

Of course I remember, Pond! – Raggedy Man

Then 16 weeks :) – Amelia Pond

4 months, then? – Raggedy Man

Done research again, haven't you? – Amelia Pond

…yes – Raggedy Man

Ha I knew it! So… - Amelia Pond

Yes? – Raggedy Man

Are you going to come visit her? – Amelia Pond

Her? – Raggedy Man

Oh. – Raggedy Man

Oh! – Raggedy Man

And finally he gets it – Amelia Pond

It's a girl! Yes! Of course I'll visit her, Amy, she's practically family :) – Raggedy Man

She IS family, Doctor – Amelia Pond

Yes, yes I suppose she is… - Raggedy Man

Why not now? – Raggedy Man

I mean, if you don't mind, and you aren't too busy… - Raggedy Man

We'd love you to come! :) – Amelia Pond

Thank you, Amy. :) – Raggedy Man

Oh and Doctor? – Amelia Pond

Yes? – Raggedy Man

You can come anytime – Amelia Pond

Then open the door. I'm getting impatient. – Raggedy Man

Amy? – Raggedy Man

Shut up, I'm phoning Rory – Amelia Pond

Can't you do that once I'm inside, where it's warm? – Raggedy Man

No… Are you really here? – Amelia Pond

Yes, Amelia. It's time you stopped waiting :) – Raggedy Man

* * *

**Hope you liked it and tell me what you think :) If you want me to continue, review! It can be with different characters, if you guys want :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this one is about River and the Doctor. Enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Doctor, why don't you come and break me out of this prison (even though I can do it myself) and we go for chips in New Earth, 2367? I hear there's a nice new cafe in London with a balcony right under the starry night sky ;) – River

Kind of busy running for my life with the Ponds from a rather angry Tyrannosaurus Rex, how about in 5 min? – Sweetie

A dinosaur, why didn't you invite me? – River

Kind of landed a good too many years back; it wasn't necessarily planned… - Sweetie

You're right, with you nothing is planned – River

Oi! – Sweetie

But that's just part of the fun, Sweetie; it's not a bad thing – River

Oh, well…okay then. So we reached cover now, just in time, too, a caveman jumped out of nowhere and killed the poor thing. It'd been a mother… - Sweetie

It's part of life, sweetie, we both know there's nothing we can do about it – River

Yes, I know…all too well…Anyways! Amy seems tired and Rory looks sleepy, I'm going to drop them off and then we can go to that cafe you were talking about, eh? :) – Sweetie

River? – Sweetie

River!? – Sweetie

River, answer your phone, please? – Sweetie

Please, River, answer your phone! – Sweetie

What's wrong, I go get ready and when I come back I see frantic text messages from an over-protective Time Lord. ;) – River

What!? No, no I wasn't over-protective, I was just worried….that's all….. – Sweetie

Oh what I would kill to see your embarrassed face right now, are you almost here? – River

I'm not embarrassed! And yes I'm almost there…aaanndd I'm here! – Sweetie

Took you long enough ;) – River

Wait, I don't understand…..The guards are already looking for you; I thought I was going to break you out? – Sweetie

Try to find me! ;) – River

You're on! :) – Sweetie

Let's see….Oglydon, the planet of infinite diamonds, rubies, and sapphires? – Sweetie

Wrong! Although, I miss that planet…they treated me like a queen – River

Hmmm….What about Azelianor, planet of lost riches? – Sweetie

Wrong again! Sweetie, you're going to need to try a lot harder than that ;) – River

That's not fair, at least give me some clues! – Sweetie

Fine, money is memory, song is life, and tradition is fate…and eventually…death. – River

What sort of clues are those!? – Sweetie

Hopefully, hard ones. Now, try to find me! And do hurry, you don't want to be late ;) – River

Ah, River, river, river…slipped in a clue for my sake. Akhatenn it is then, Geronimo! – Sweetie

Where are you? – Sweetie

Spoilers! ;) – River

I hate it when you say that… - Sweetie

Stop scowling and find me already – River

How did you know I was scowling? Oh look, it's going to start already; I can see the Princess walking. – Sweetie

Found you. – Sweetie

Cheap trick. – River

It worked didn't it? :) – Sweetie

Wait, why are you running, I found you!? – Sweetie

Sweetie, you should know by now that I don't follow the rules. Now try to catch me, and no, you can't use your sonic screwdriver to lock on my signal. – River

Fine, I don't need to, I can catch you by myself. Should be quite easy. – Sweetie

Don't underestimate me, Doctor ;) – River

You cheated, no help from the TARDIS either – River

Too bad, I tend to cheat at a lot of things :) – Sweetie

Like death. – River

And chess. – River

That's beside the point! Now where are you? :) – Sweetie

You're off the grid, how can you be off the grid that's impossible! – Sweetie

Wait…then that must mea –Sweetie

Word of advice, next time DON'T drop the ONE and ONLY time-phone if you get scared – River

But how did you get in here? And why are we still texing when we are right in front of each other? – Sweetie

Sweetie, I was trained to kill you. Moving behind you without being seen is one of the basic and easiest things they taught me. And it's texting not 'texing'. – River

I know that! – Sweetie

And why are we still texting? – Sweetie

We're not, you are and I already set the coordinates and time, ready? – River

One, don't set the- never mind, it's our TARDIS so I have to share… and two, I'm always ready :) – Sweetie

Then stop texting and pull the lever, she won't let me do it. – River

I can't stop, it's….what's the word….ah yes addicting! Yes, texting is addicting and good girl, Sexy :) – Sweetie

Sexy? – River

It's what I call the TARDIS…..anyway, GERONIMO! :D – Sweetie

You need to say it out loud, too – River

Fine. – Sweetie

Better ;) - River


	3. Chapter 3

Amy? -Raggedy Man

What? -Amelia Pond

I'm bored! :C -Raggedy Man

:) Why are you bored, Time Lord? -Amelia Pond

Oh, that rhymed! :P -Amelia Pond

I'm in . :/ -Raggedy Man

What did you do this time, Doctor? -Amelia Pond

Well...I might've...accidently...married a princess? -Raggedy Man

What!? -Amelia Pond

Don't worry, it wasn't in a real chapel -Raggedy Man

At least i don't think so -Raggedy Man

Doctor! -Amelia Pond

Ahh, no need to panic, i have it all under control -Raggedy Man

Really, you have it all under control? Doctor, might i remind you that you're in jail -Amelia Pond

No, Pond, no need to remind me. Now, all i need to break free is a criminal who knows how to unlock doors. I can ask around, someone might know. -Raggedy Man

Doctor, ur in a prison, i don't think ppl there r friendly -Amelia Pond

*You're *people *are -Raggedy Man

What? -Amelia Pond

Nothing, just that you should use proper grammar when sending messages -Raggedy Man

U don't have 2 this is texting, who cares about grammar? -Amelia Pond

Pond! You should know that proper grammar is a very important...thing -Raggedy Man

Not with texting it isnt -Amelia Pond

Pond! -Raggedy Man

C'mon, Doctor, don't b such a grandpa! -Amelia Pond

I am not being a grandpa! Although, i am/was one a long time ago... -Raggedy Man

Watevr :P -Amelia Pond

Amy! -Raggedy Man

Fine, fine *Whatever you happy? -Amelia Pond

very much, thank you -Raggedy Man

... -Amelia Pond

... -Raggedy Man

Now what? -Amelia Pond

Umm... nothing actually. I just wait until the guards come to take me to my death at first light. Should be interesting, don't you think Amy? :) -Raggedy Man

No. What are going to do? :o -Amelia Pond

Hopefully, River got my message and is coming to my rescue. Believe me, it was the only choice, although knowing i owe her one sends chills down my spine -Raggedy Man

Wait, how can you send River a message? Don't tell me -Amelia Pond

Did i say message? Silly me, i meant,um...-Raggedy Man

You've been texting with my daughter!? -Amelia Pond

Ah, yes, but only a little um is that fine? -Raggedy Man

Amy? -Raggedy Man

Of course it's fine! :) You're her husband after all. So..i wonder what you two text about? *raises eyebrows deviously* -Amelia Pond

Oh just what adventures we're on at the moment :) -Raggedy Man

No, i meant- oh nevermind you wouldn't undrstand anyway. So is it almost first light yet? Over here it's barely 5 in the afternoon, can you believe it? :) -Amelia Pond

Yes, it's first light and the guards are here. Hmm they didn't notice the phone, must be because their only eye is slightly more to the left than to me. Cool, right? Now we can keep texting :) -Raggedy Man

Yes, cool. Now is River almost there? -Amelia Pond

Doctor? -Amelia Pond

Doctor are you there? Oh please be there! -Amelia Pond

Relax, mother, i'm here, i saved him. Although, the idiot got himself knocked out by a guard's arm by accident. He's in the TARDIS now, with me, unconscious -Raggedy Man

Oh thank God. What does he think he is, invincible? -Amelia Pond

Mother. -Raggedy Man

I know that was a stupid question, of course he does! -Amelia Pond

I worry about him though... -Amelia Pond

Don't we all? -Raggedy Man

You're going to delete these texts, right? If he sees them, who knows what'll happen -Amelia Pond

Yes, of course -Raggedy Man

Interesting... -Raggedy Man

What? -Amelia Pond

His phone doesn't have that option, its like he wants them to remain here, to look back on them. Probably when were gone and he needs a reminder of us, the memories we shared -Raggedy Man ** (~**_**unsent - saved as draft**_** ~)**

You can't delete messages in this phone -Raggedy Man

that's weird... -Amelia Pond

I know -Raggedy Man

He's waking up, quick give me an idea of what he should do in exchange for this favor ;) -Raggedy Man

He should wear a dress for a day or take you on a date or let you fool around with his hair ok no, scratch that, um...or or or...oh i don't know! just something embarrasing! ;) -Amelia Pond

I like the sound of that. Alright, something embarrasing it is! ;) -Raggedy Man

Text me the details! or fix your phone to be able to text my time, i know the Doctor taught you some thingy-majigy about things like that -Amelia Pond

Of course he did but not something as complex as that, i'll ask him to do it himself ;) he won't be able to resist, i know how to push his buttons ;) -Raggedy Man

You sneaky girl you, Mommy's proud! ;D -Amelia Pond

Alright, goodbye mother, i love you :) -Raggedy Man

Love u 2! :) -Amelia Pond

Mother -Raggedy Man

oh not u 2! -Amelia Pond

Grammar? No not that. I was going to ask what 2 tell the Doctor so he'll stop texting you and not see our conversation -Raggedy Man

Oh, just say i need my beauty sleep, that should do it. He's awfully worried when it comes to our health :) -Amelia Pond

Same. :) -Raggedy Man

Goodbye :) -Raggedy Man

Bye, Melody :D -Amelia Pond


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, beautiful. It's Jack, from the coffee shop yesterday. so i was wondering if you wanted to get lunch there right now, what d'you say? :) -Unknown Number

I'm sorry, Jack who? -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Cpt. Jack Harkness, ma'am :) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

... -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Hello, u still there? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Um no. Sorrry, you've got the wrong number. Goodbye. -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Wait! Who are you then? :) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Noone now goodbye. -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

C,mon. At least tell me youre name :) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

No. Now leave me alone. -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

First name, c'mon! Or last name, either 1 is fine :) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

No is no, Jack! -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

So...i know you then? if you answer with my name then you must know me, right? Good, now i can guess who you are :) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

No...no i don't know you and you don't know me so...stop messaging me! -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Nope! So hmm... are you from Earth? I have a lot of friends from Earth -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Nyes yes i am. So...you have friends _not_ from Earth? um cool -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

U were going to say no. So not from Earth. So what's your planet? Is it amazing? Does it suck? Are you ruler there? Are you like a beginner to texting because you reply insanely slow. -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

I do not! Fine, i'm not from Earth!Yes it is, no it doesn't, no i'm not, and no i'm not a begginer! ...its just hard to find some keys sometimes... -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Fine then tell me where you're from! I'm dying of curiousity here! -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Hello? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

If i do then will you stop messaging me? -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Yes. I'm waiting! -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

...The sky's a bright orange, with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome... shining under the twin suns...beyond that the mountains go on forever, slopes of crimson red grass capped with snow... the trees with leaves of silver... -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

..is that what you wanted to know? -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

...No, not like this... -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

So Doctor, where are you? ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Oh no. no no no no! You are not coming here no not now! -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Why? don't ya miss me? ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

No...a little... but not enough for you to tag along. again. -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

You sure? It does get pretty boring on Mondays... ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

It's a Monday? hmm interesting -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Yes it's a Monday! What day is it over there, where evr u r? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Friday...or Saturday...Maybe Sunday? -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

You don't know? Ha yep it's you. Same old Doctor from back in the day. -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Oi! it hasn't been that long! ...has it? -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

xD yes it has. 50 years long enough 4 u? :) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

No not remotely close. :) fine i'm in London looking for... -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Who? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Doctor? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

And what year!? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Geez i hate it when you do this... :( -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

I just saw the most famous detective! Woohoo! That was cool! :D -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

What detective? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

You know, Holmes and Watson the famous pair! no... ring a bell? -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Oh...no idk. Oh wait i think i do. What year? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Hello? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Not again. :( -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Ok sorry Jack i was running from the police. They're gone now, im hiding behind a dumpster with Amy :) -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Who's Amy? What happened to... -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Rose? ...she's gone. with another me. a clone with one heart...anyways! Amy is a lively girl. We've had tons of adventures already! the crack in her wall, the weeping angels, the daleks they're back,the vile creatures! but we beat them. again. great huh? :) -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Seems like a nice girl, when can i meet her? :) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

You can't -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

What!? Why not? i won't steal her from you i promise -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

What!? No no no no no! we're just friends! how could you think- besides she has Rory :) and you just can't. it'll just get complicated...sorry.. -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

It's fine. so who's rory? you have his phone number? ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

No i don't. of course i wouldn't. i mean hes my friend yes but that would just be weird and awkward and and weird. he's Amy's childhood friend. -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Chill, Doc. I'm just joking with u. so childhood friend, huh? looks like you've got yourself a little gang now ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Yes, it does doesn't it :) -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Yeah. so why don't we go to America for some pizza? i hear in Utah they have the largest slices of pepperoni ever ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Um i can't. i have an...appointment with someone in 10 minutes in Argolis. i'm sorry -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

It's a date with a woman isn't it? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

What? no, ha of course not, why would you think that? -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Still bad at lying even while texting. So who's the lucky girl? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Its not a date! ...Dr. River Song. it's just an appointment, nothing more. -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Really, Doctor? An appointment in a luxury resort? -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Yes... -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Suurree. Well don't think this is goodbye, because i will message you again. Later, doctor ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

Bye, captain.-Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

So...is she beautiful? ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

None of your business! -Wrong Number **(the Doctor)**

Fine, fine. ;) -Unknown Number** (JacktheFlirt)**

* * *

**Okay I just had to include him! ;) If you like, tell me in a review, oh and I might not update for a while because I have no internet :''''( but R&R and tell me some of your ideas! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I finally updated! Just wanna give thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! Keeps me writing :) **

* * *

Doctor –Amelia Pond

Ah Amy good that you called! Although it's not much of a call but texting so… good you texted! No, it doesn't have the right ring to it…. –Raggedy Man

Doctor! –Amelia Pond

Good you messaged? No… it needs something…. –Raggedy Man

Doctor! –Amelia Pond

Hmmm I can't figure it out…. – Raggedy Man

Doctor, its Rory! Now stop your rambling and get over here this second! –Amelia Pond

Alright, alright… no need to scream…. –Raggedy Man

JUST DO IT! –Amelia Pond

Ok, ok what year again; I keep forgetting… -Raggedy man

2010! – Amelia Pond

Okay it may take a few seconds because Sexy here is a tad exhausted with our last adventure, now I can't help wondering why you have Amy's phone when you can text me from yours? –Raggedy Man

Because I don't have your number, and who's sexy? –Amelia Pond

Oh I can give you the number right now if you like :) –Raggedy Man

What!? No! We don't have time for that now hurry up! – Amelia Pond

Why, what's the matter? Are you alright? Is Amy alright? Is anyone hurt? Hold on I'll be right there don't move! –Raggedy Man

Sorry, Doctor, but we can't wait, no one is hurt… well yet –Amelia Pond

What do you mean yet? But, that doesn't make any sense…. Did any of you set out on a hike and need my help for safety or else you'll get hunted down by ravenous creatures!? Or or did one of you get a ride on a helicopter from someone suspicious and need back up or else the suspicious person is going to kill you!? – Raggedy Man

What? No, it's just, wait those things would never happen to us –Amelia Pond

You never know Rory, what if one day Amy is lured into a trap by fake free jewelry that are actually an exotic race named the Barrekoodians? – Raggedy Man

Then that would be the day I win a million dollars. Seriously, Doctor, hurry! –Amelia Pond

Where are you? –Raggedy Man

Hospital where I work at, you should remember where that is after the cubes incident –Amelia Pond

Yep I do. Okay I got here, it's the second floor, why are we in a hospital, Rory? You know I hate hospitals… -Raggedy Man

Yeah well you're going have to deal with it because we're going to be here quite a while… -Amelia Pond

Why? Oh I just passed Brian…..and Amy's parents…and you –Raggedy Man

Wait you! –Raggedy Man

What? You did!? How come I didn't see you? –Amelia Pond

Because I didn't want you to….that's why… -Raggedy Man

And you can stay sitting down, don't want to alert the security guards do you, after all I'm your best chance at checking to see if Amy is alright. –Raggedy Man

Okay, fine. But don't pretend I didn't see you pass by just because you didn't want me to see you; no one could've missed you with those clothes –Amelia Pond

What's wrong with my clothes? –Raggedy Man

Too different, you stand out like a sore thumb –Amelia Pond

Really? Oh….well…at least I'm not the same as everyone, which is boring by the way! –Raggedy Man

Good, I like boring. Nothing ever changes… -Amelia Pond

Well… just tell me where Amy is already. – Raggedy man

:) Fine, room 108 in the 4th floor. It's past the water fountains and the anesthesia recovery lounge, if you get lost. –Amelia Pond

I'm not going to get lost! …. Once I reached the fork was I supposed to go left or right? –Raggedy Man

What fork? The fork is in the 3rd floor, Doctor you missed an entire floor! –Amelia Pond

No need to yell, it was an honest mistake. –Raggedy Man

Oh look they have a snack bar here, good, hospitals need snack bars. –Raggedy Man

Doctor focus! Amy! –Amelia Pond

Right, right I have everything under control, don't worry Rory you can rely on the Doctor! –Raggedy Man

You call yourself a doctor when you can barely navigate inside a hospital, that's reassuring… –Amelia Pond

106, right? Yep looks nice and boring. No one has gotten hurt yet. Hmm... Rory, has Amy gained some weight? And a possible… mustache? – Raggedy Man

Doctor you're in the wrong room, its 108 not 106. And I think that was a man…. –Amelia Pond

Again, I think…I don't know –Amelia Pond

Okay…yep its Amy this time. She looks well and uninjured. But why is she strapped to the bed? And what are they doing? Rory! They're poking her in the back with a rather large needle. She looks in a lot of pain, do I save her? –Raggedy Man

What? No, no Doctor they have to do that, it's for umm… how do I explain? –Amelia Pond

No Rory, I think I know. A long time ago, a nurse explained it to me extremely detailed and horrific, so no, I don't need an explanation after that incident… -Raggedy Man

Ookay… um, I think you shouldn't see what happens next, it can get bloody and well… chaos ensues. –Amelia Pond

How long does it last? –Raggedy Man

A good two hours… why? –Amelia Pond

I'm taking the short cut! :) –Raggedy Man

Okay Rory, I'm back! –Raggedy Man

Finally! –Amelia Pond

Any news on how Amy is doing? –Raggedy Man

No… would you mind… -Amelia Pond

Checking on her? Not a problem :) –Raggedy Man

Thanks. –Amelia Pond

Anything for the Ponds! :) –Raggedy Man

Williams –Amelia Pond

Okay, she looks pale, is that normal? –Raggedy Man

For what she's going through, yes. Anything else? –Amelia Pond

Doctor? –Amelia Pond

Hello? Doctor? –Amelia Pond

Oh Rory…she's so beautiful….absolutely magnificent….so small and delicate, destined for great things… I could look at her forever… -Raggedy Man

What do you mean, Doctor, what happened? –Amelia Pond

Your daughter, Rory….beautiful Melody Pond happened…. –Raggedy Man


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another one! :)**

* * *

Doctor –Amelia Pond

Yes, Amy –Raggedy Man

I'm nervous –Amelia Pond

Why are you nervous? –Raggedy Man

Cause I'm getting on a plane to America for my job and I've never been in a plane before and and my hands are shaking. Doctor, will you talk to me, to get my mind off being a thousand feet above the earth? Please? –Amelia Pond

Of course, Pond, of course. What would you like to talk about? :) –Raggedy Man

Anything, really, um explain about the TARDIS will ya? –Amelia Pond

Sure, but I doubt you'll listen since I might use a variety of complex analogies and terms that might render you speechless for about the remainder of the flight due to my vast intelligence. :) –Raggedy Man

All I got was blah blah blah. But it's good, because I get confused and distracted. Say more of your blah blah nonsense that lurks deep in your "vast intelligence":P –Amelia Pond

Oi! I do have a vast intelligence! Try me. –Raggedy Man

What color is the sky? –Amelia Pond

Amy, that's an easy one, even you know –Raggedy Man

Fine, but for all I know, you could be searching up the answers in the internet –Amelia Pond

You wound me, Amelia, deeply. –Raggedy Man

Well you cheat at a lot of things! –Amelia Pond

Don't start this up; I already had this discussion with your daughter! –Raggedy Man

What, that you're a cheater? :) –Amelia Pond

Oi! No, No, Not that! That I'm NOT a cheater. –Raggedy Man

Ooh, Doctor. –Amelia Pond

What? –Raggedy Man

You made a grammatical mistake! –Amelia Pond

I did!? Where? :O –Raggedy Man

Ha okay that was funny. xD –Amelia Pond

Amy! :( -Raggedy Man

What, it was. –Amelia Pond

Oh no, Doctor! –Amelia Pond

What, what is it? Did the plane lose the hydraulics flaps and is going down!? –Raggedy Man

No, but thanks for NOT worrying me, the plane is lifting off and the captain said there might be some slight turbulence. –Amelia Pond

What, he's wrong! –Raggedy Man

What, how? I'm holding on for dear life and you're telling me he's lying! –Amelia Pond

No, there won't be slight turbulence, more like severe turbulence. –Raggedy Man

How is that helping! Doctor, the plane is shaking! HARD! –Amelia Pond

Calm Down, Pond. Think of it like this. You're still inside the TARDIS and there is a storm, but I, with my vast intelligence and incredible flight skills, will save the day. Meanwhile, you're bumping and flying around because of a few meteors and ice that is hitting the side of the ship. But don't worry because you know the TARDIS is incredibly stable and the most enormous ship in existence. Feeling better? –Raggedy Man

No, feel like I'm gonna be sick, but thanks for trying. ;) –Amelia Pond

Um, um, um! I don't know what to do! Oh wait I have an idea! :D –Raggedy Man

What is it? –Amelia Pond

Doctor! –Amelia Pond

Calm down and look behind you. :) –Raggedy Man

What, why? –Amelia Pond

Oh –Amelia Pond

Thank you so much, Doctor. :) –Amelia Pond

Doctor, you can stop waving now and sit down, people are staring. –Amelia Pond

So? Let them stare, but I will stop waving. For you. –Raggedy Man

Thank you. –Amelia Pond

Amy, look, the turbulence has ceased. Good, right? :) –Raggedy Man

Doctor, where is the TARDIS? –Amelia Pond

Whoops. –Raggedy man

Eh I'm sure they'll just ignore it, come back and sit down. –Amelia Pond

Alright, but I hope they don't tell the captain. –Raggedy man

Amy? –Raggedy man

Yes, Doctor? –Amelia Pond

Umm what's does that feeling in your stomach when you feel like umm dizzy mean? –Raggedy man

Ummm what feeling, Doctor, are you okay? –Amelia Pond

Um no, I don't think so… I feel sick, Pond, why? Time Lords don't get sick. –Raggedy Man

What like light-headed? –Amelia Pond

A bit, yeah. –Raggedy man

And the urge to puke? –Amelia Pond

Um I don't know that feeling, Pond. –Raggedy Man

You sure? You're looking a bit green. –Amelia Pond

I don't feel so well… -Raggedy man

Where are you going? Doctor? Oh. No never mind, you do your thing. Bathrooms are to your right. –Amelia Pond

Better? –Amelia Pond

Considerably, yes, I kind of remembered something, Amy. –Raggedy man

What? –Amelia Pond

I was never fond of airplanes… -Raggedy man

You can go, if you want. I'm feeling much better because of your visit :) –Amelia Pond

Really? You sure? –Raggedy man

Of course, bye, Doctor, and thank you :) –Amelia Pond

Glad to be of help, Pond. Goodbye. :) –Raggedy man

* * *

**Was wondering if I should include Clara, please tell me if I should in a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and yes ill start doing with Clara but not just yet. Don't worry, this chaps fluff. Enjoy! :)**

**oh and **_"italized is dialogue"_** and if you guys want I can start making more dialogue/texting fics like this one.**

* * *

Doctor what's the meaning of this? -Amelia Pond

Ahh you got my gift :) -Raggedy Man

But...they're glasses. Like big Harry Potter glasses. -Amelia Pond

Do you not like them? Then I'll just...return them...if you want -Raggedy Man

What? No, no I'm not complaining, I'm just wondering...y'know why glasses? -Amelia Pond

Oh good then, because I can't really return them now, the person who gave them to me is long gone. Why the glasses? Well I'd be lying if I came up with a poem of some-sort that mentioned a metaphorical reason why I got them. Truth is...they reminded me of you... -Raggedy Man

Oh well thank you. Thanks a lot, Doctor :) -Amelia Pond

Your welcome Pond :) -Raggedy Man

Oh I can see way better with them, Doctor, did you do something Time-Lordy to them? -Amelia Pond

I might've tampered with the glass and improved them quite a bit, that way whenever a set of retinas look into the lenses, the color spectrum, brightness, and glare get adjusted to make everything seem clearer, better. -Raggedy Man

You just went sciency-Doctor on me again :P -Amelia Pond

Oh...sorry...Does that bother you? -Raggedy Man

Of course not, Doctor! It's just...we miss you...I miss you... So what you been up to? :) -Amelia Pond

Ummm just tinkering with S - the TARDIS...and um saving Stormaggedon. :) -Raggedy Man

Stormaggedon, who's that? Or is it some type of alien species out in space; if so in all our time together, I think their name is the easiest one I've been able to say. Not like...what was it again? Saturn-something... -Amelia Pond

Saturnyn, Amy that's not so hard to say -Raggedy man

To me it is :) -Amelia Pond

Okay what's with Stormageddon? -Amelia Pond

Oh that's the name of Greg's son; it's what he calls himself. -Raggedy Man

Oh yeah what does he call everyone else then? -Amelia Pond

Peasants -Raggedy Man

Are you serious? xD -Amelia Pond

How in the world would you know that? -Amelia Pond

I told you, Amy, I speak baby. -Raggedy Man

Ha sure so who's Greg? -Amelia Pond

A friend of mine -Raggedy Man

You said you saved the baby, from what? -Amelia Pond

Oh I didn't save him, his dad did. :) With the power of love -Raggedy Man

Saved him from Cybermen -Raggedy Man

What are Cybermen? -Amelia Pond

Don't worry about that, it's not important. -Raggedy Man

How do they look like? -Amelia Pond

Hopefully, you'll never know. So how's Rory? -Raggedy Man

Fine. He's taking the late shift at work, won't be back till midnight -Amelia Pond

Ooh Midnight! I love midnight! So full of surprises and late-night trouble :) -Raggedy Man

Did you say trouble? -Amelia Pond

No need to worry Pond I'm sure Rory is perfectly fine, he can take care of himself :) -Raggedy Man

Doctor! -Amelia Pond

Yes? -Raggedy Man

The power, it's gone. Everything's pitch black, I think it's a black out. Ha there hasn't been a black out since that time with Mels, we ended up staying up late telling ghost stories :) -Amelia Pond

Hmm let me check it out -Raggedy Man

No, Doctor its fine I have several candles in the attic and Rory just got out of work. -Amelia Pond

No way, Amy, I have to make sure you're safe. -Raggedy Man

Do you remember where we live? -Amelia Pond

Of course I do...or not. -Raggedy Man

Right, lemme give you directions, last time you almost crashed the TARDIS into Rory's car -Amelia Pond

Amy, are you sure it's this way? There is a suspicious looking animal following me. -Raggedy man

Oh that's just Leo, he's the neighbor's dog. Whatever you do don't look him in the eyes. -Amelia Pond

Why shouldn't I -Raggedy Man

Heschsingme!itskindafunbut hesabit territorial! -Raggedy Man

Okokok you see a blue dumpster around the corner! -Amelia Pond

Yes! -Raggedy Man

Jump in! -Amelia Pond

What, why? -Raggedy Man

Leo hates dumpsters, I know kind of ironic, but trust me. -Amelia Pond

OhwellGERONIMO -Raggedy Man

Is he gone? -Amelia Pond

Yes and I smell indecent now :( -Raggedy man

Ha well that's what you get for looking at Leo :P -Amelia Pond

Ooh I see your house now! -Raggedy Man

Not yet! I mean...I thought I heard something earlier in the abandoned house next door... -Amelia Pond

And you didn't tell me earlier why? -Raggedy Man

Because you were being chased by Leo! -Amelia Pond

Fine let me go investigate, you stay put. Understand? -Raggedy Man

Yep, you go do your thing ;) -Amelia Pond

:D I have a 'thing' now! -Raggedy Man

Okay no alien existence anywhere in your street, you're perfectly safe now :) -Raggedy Man

Ok, Doctor, we're in the kitchen. Get your Time-Lordy self over here :) -Amelia Pond

Coming, Ponds. The kitchen you said hmm it smells nice in your house... -Raggedy Man

Where are y -Raggedy Man _**(Unsent - Saved as Draft)**_

_"Happy Anniversary, Raggedy Man. Today is the day you took me on a journey to see all of Time and Space, today I'm just repaying the favor. I know it's not nearly enough for all you've done for us but it's the best we could do because of your unexpected but welcome visit."_

_"You...made me a cake? That's...thank you, it's enough for me, Ponds...thank you...I'm__...__I'm momentarily speechless..."_

_"That's okay, Doctor, with the state you're in we are too."_

_"Oi!"_

_"Seriously, Doctor, we'd think you'd fought a bear or something"_

_"Rory, that's not something to joke about in my regenerations I've faced a bear-"_

_"No, you haven't!"_

_"Fine, I haven't but a Slytheen is the ratio equivalent of a bear here on Earth!"_

_"Boys settle down! Doctor, just try your cake already!"_

_"Alright, Amelia, and thank you for making it TARDIS blue..."_

_"No biggie. I'm just glad we're finally together again."_

_"We should go on a picnic, I love picnics!"_

_"Okay, Doctor, just don't wander off when we get there"_

_"What about you? And Rory?"_

_"We won't wander around curiously like someone I know__..."_

_"Oi!"_

_"Ha ha, besides we'll be together...Forever."_

* * *

**Next one's gonna be slightly angsty so yeah...thanks again for everyone who reviewed, I know I can take a long time to update :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**here ya go, if you have any prompts or ideas, whatsoever, tell me in a review! **

**Set post TATM. I cried TnT.**

* * *

AMY! -Raggedy Man

Doctor? -Amelia Pond

OH GOOD, GET READY! BOTH OF YOU, I'M COMING TO RESCUE YOU! -Raggedy Man

Doctor, why are you shouting and what do you mean 'rescue us'? -Amelia Pond

I MUST'VE ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE CAPS BUTTON. ANYWAYS DOESN'T MATTER, STAND BACK! -Raggedy Man

AMY, ITS RIVER. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S GOING TO TRY TO RESCUE YOU BUT ITS IMPOSSIBLE. HE'S NOT LISTENING TO ME, MAYBE HE'LL LISTEN TO Y -Raggedy Man

River? Doctor? -Amelia Pond

AMY, CONVINCE YOUR DAUGHTER TO LET ME RESCUE YOU, SHE'S SURPRISINGLY NOT BEING VERY COOPERATIVE IN SAVING YOU BOTH -Raggedy Man

Doctor, River told us that its impossibe to come back...listen to her will you? -Amelia Pond

WHY, ITS MY ONLY CHANCE TO SAVE YOU? -Raggedy Man

But its impossible, if you come back won't the angels steal all the time energy from the TARDIS? -Amelia Pond

EH TECHNICALLY BUT RULES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN, DON'T YOU THINK? :) -Raggedy Man

READY? :) -Raggedy Man

No. -Amelia Pond

Eh, what do you mean 'no' don't you want to live? oh good I took off the caps...-Raggedy Man

Well yeah but I _am_ living. -Amelia Pond

No you're not, you can't live in a motel, Pond, now let me rescue you, please! -Raggedy Man

Yes, i can. Look, Doctor, i really am okay. I've got a long time left to live and i've got Rory to keep me company... -Amelia Pond

Amelia Pond, the girl who got tired of waiting...please, just please let me save you! -Raggedy man

No can do, Raggedy Man, besides...you've got a lot ahead of you. I don't want to be the one who let you throw it all away... -Amelia Pond

Amy, please, you don't know what you're saying -Raggedy Man

Yes i do, don't say i don't because i made this decision myself. -Amelia Pond

Amy i only have two minutes before my signal to you is cut off -Raggedy man

cut off? you mean we won't be able to text anymore? -Amelia Pond

Yes... -Raggedy Man

Then...let's talk. -Amelia Pond

About what? -Raggedy Man

About everything. About the crack in my wall, about the many adventures we went on, how nice it felt when we saved people, and maybe...if you want...we could talk about you -Amelia Pond

Me, why? -Raggedy Man

Because you are the one thing that still remains a mystery to me, i mean, not who you are, i know that you love playing football and you love to help people, if they deserve it i mean, i also know that we love you for having two hearts, for being imposiibly stubborn and for not running out on the people you care about -Amelia Pond

If i leave you there, i'd be running out on both of you -Raggedy Man

No you won't. You'd be promising the Earth another day of being rescued by the bravest person i know. -Amelia Pond

Amelia Pond...name from a fairytale...how will i go on without you and Rory? -Raggedy man

You will...i know you will...and like i told you before...don't travel alone, Doctor... -Amelia Pond

Goodbye, Amelia Pond...Williams... -Raggedy Man

Goodbye, Raggedy Man :) -Amelia Pond

* * *

**I know its short but oh :''''''''''''''( Again if you have any ideas for the impossible girl and chin boy tell me in a review! :) until next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I'm alive! I'm incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. Had trouble with no Wi-Fi and that's just sad :( Anyways enjoy! :) And don't forget to review, you know you want to :P **

* * *

Doctor? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Yes? Did I mess up again, is it Wednesday already? I'm so sorry for making you wait, I'm coming now. –The Chin

No, it's not that, overstressing Time Lord, I'm sick so I won't be able to go with you this Wednesday. Doctor's orders. –Clara Oswin Oswald

What!? Like sick _sick_ or just sick? –The Chin

Um…sick, I guess. Ha, seriously, Doctor. :) –Clara Oswin Oswald

Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here it's just…why? –Clara Oswin Oswald

I came to check on you, of course! I am a doctor, after all :) –The Chin

No, you're not! –Clara Oswin Oswald

Am, too! –The Chin

Not! –Clara Oswin Oswald

Fine :/ can you let me in now? It really is freezing outside –The Chin

Okay. –Clara Oswin Oswald

So, where are you? –The Chin

Upstairs? You're acting as if you've never been inside this house :P –Clara Oswin Oswald

I have been inside, it was just brief, that's why. Okay…"Clara's Room" sign nowhere to be seen, really Clara no imagination? –The Chin

I do have imagination, it's just that everyone knows it's my room so why put up a sign that says so? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Hello :) –The Chin

Hello, Doctor :D –Clara Oswin Oswald

As much as I enjoy the game of charades, a lot actually, why aren't you talking? –The Chin

I was trying to explain to you that I'm sick –Clara Oswin Oswald

Yes, we established that –The Chin

Wasn't finished! Okay so I'm sick and my throat is extremely sore that when I try to talk, well, people think I'm groaning. –Clara Oswin Oswald

I don't think –The Chin

Okay, yes, it sounds like you're groaning. Are you okay, I mean, besides that? –The Chin

Nope, gets better. I have a headache and a horrible case of insomnia I just can't get rid of –Clara Oswin Oswald

Well, I have a few things that can fill your free time –The Chin

Ooh, Doctor, guess well finally use that snog box for its rightful use ;) –Clara Oswin Oswald

What!? That's, no, that's not what I meant, and it's not a snog box! I wouldn't even think of suggesting something like that to you! –The Chin

I feel like I should be offended –Clara Oswin Oswald

No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just you're not, well you kind of are, but, oh shut up! –The Chin

Hahaha (^v^) I never get tired of that! –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh don't look at me with your 'Enemy-scaring' face, that doesn't work on me :)-Clara Oswin Oswald

It should –The Chin

Oh stop grumbling, it doesn't suit you :)-Clara Oswin Oswald

What's that particular beeping noise, I've been hearing it for quite a while now –The Chin

Why didn't you tell me!? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Why, should I have? –The Chin

Yes, it's my medicine alarm, be right back…and you followed me –Clara Oswin Oswald

Course I did, who knows if they could be poisoning you! –The Chin

They're not poisoning me, Doctor; they're, well, doctors. It's their job to give miserable people like me who've caught a bug medicine. –Clara Oswin Oswald

Now, that you mention it, we, humans, do put a lot of trust and faith into doctors, pediatricians, psychiatrists, and the bunch, I never realized how important their job was. –Clara Oswin Oswald

I should still try the medicine, to see if it's safe –The Chin

Alright, but you're not going to like it –Clara Oswin Oswald

Told you –Clara Oswin

That is the most repulsive thing I've ever tasted, what is it? –The Chin

Medicine -_- -Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh, show me how to do that! –The Chin

What? Drink medicine? –Clara Oswin Oswald

No! I meant, the tiny face you made –The Chin

What, this -_- -Clara Oswin Oswald

Yes :D –The Chin

Later, then, when I'm better –Clara Oswin Oswald

What, why not now? –the Chin

Puppy dog eyes won't work, believe me, Angie and Artie have tried that too many times –Clara Oswin Oswald

Fine, fine, stop doing it! Now that I remember, they always got what they wanted when those things came out. Here, let me show you. I'm not going to break your phone! –Clara Oswin Oswald

Are you even paying attention? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Yes, look -_- -The Chin

-_- -The Chin

-_- -The Chin

-_-"–Clara Oswin Oswald

I think showing you was a mistake –Clara Oswin Oswald

Okay, okay, I'll stop. –The Chin

-_- -The Chin

Okay, I couldn't help it. Sorry –The Chin

It's fine as long as you don't over-do it –Clara Oswin Oswald

Like I did? –The Chin

Yeah :) wanna watch a movie? –Clara Oswin Oswald

A movie? –The Chin

You do know what a movie is, right? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Of course I do, I was just wondering which one! –The Chin

Of course, of course –Clara Oswin Oswald

Okay, stop it. –The Chin

Stop what? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Stop, doing that thing you do –The Chin

What thing, Doctor, I seriously don't know what you're talking about. –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh, never mind, what film? –The Chin

It's a surprise ;) –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh, good, I love surprises :D –The Chin

I know, now c'mon –Clara Oswin Oswald

Don't text while going down the stairs –Clara Oswin Oswald

Wh –The Chin **(Unsent – Saved as Draft)**

What did I tell you!? Oh, Doctor, what am I going to do with you? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Watch um… "Indiana Jones" with me? –The Chin

Sure :) –Clara Oswin Oswald

C'mon Clara let's go to Egypt! :D –The Chin

I'll remind you, since you've obviously forgotten, that I'm SICK –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh…well –The Chin

It might get boring so you can leave if you want. Take the short-cut to next Wednesday, I won't mind. –Clara Oswin Oswald

Nope, I'll stay. Um, want to watch another movie? –The Chin

Like a movie-marathon you mean? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Yes –The Chin

Okay :) –Clara Oswin Oswald

Alright, then, movie-marathon, here we come! :D –The Chin

We're staying in the same room :) –Clara Oswin Oswald

I knew that! –The Chin

Sure :) –Clara Oswin Oswald

Shut up! –The Chin


	10. Chapter 10

Doctor what happened to me, why can't I hear you? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh don't worry about that, I can't hear you either –The Chin

What, why not? –Clara Oswin Oswald

It's Sexy, something is either wrong or she's having fun. –The Chin

Fun? Wrong? Sexy? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh don't give me that face, you know what I'm talking about –The Chin

No, I seriously don't –Clara Oswin Oswald

And who's Sexy? –Clara Oswin Oswald

I didn't say that –The Chin

Yes you did, and where are you going –Clara Oswin Oswald

Nowhere and everywhere! :D –The Chin

But seriously who's Sexy? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Text, I can't hear you remember and don't go running around –Clara Oswin Oswald

The TARDIS, I call her Sexy –The Chin

Ooh, Doctor ;) –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oi! I don't like her like that and stop flashing the lights! –The Chin

I'm not flashing any lights –Clara Oswin Oswald

Not you! The TARDIS! –The Chin

Oh…so, Doctor, why can't we hear each other inside Sexy? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Don't call her that! –The Chin

Why, only you can say it? I think she loves me more now, I bet she'd like it if I said it –Clara Oswin Oswald

No, she wouldn't because… -The Chin

Because? ;) –Clara Oswin Oswald

Hey, I saw that! Don't think just cause I can't hear you that means I can't read lips! I saw you say 'she doesn't like you as much as me' –Clara Oswin Oswald

You could read lips all this time and you made me guess what the guards holding us hostage in Zequador were saying!? –The Chin

Maybe…-Clara Oswin Oswald

Clara! –The Chin

Oh and you never answered me, Clever Boy –Clara Oswin Oswald

It appears that the TARDIS has expelled all sound for the time being, why? I don't know, we'll just have to wait it out –The Chin

Okay, so what do we do for the time being? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh I know that face it's the 'the Doctor has an insane idea' face. –Clara Oswin Oswald

You know, the one I hate and like at the same time –Clara Oswin Oswald **(Unsent – Saved as Draft)**

Let's play Hide-and-Go-Seek! :D –The Chin

That's not fair, though, is it? Without sound it's even harder and you've had more than a thousand years to memorize the TARDIS hallways –Clara Oswin Oswald

:C alright, but just so you know, the TARDIS is never the same. She's changed an infinite amount of times in my regenerations –The Chin

Fine, what if we ask her to not change her hallways or rooms until we finish the game? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Amazing idea! Sexy, can you stay still for our Earth game? –The Chin

Don't you have to say it aloud? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Not if your voice won't create sound, what's the point in wasting your breath? Besides she can read English –The Chin

Who hides first? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Me! :D –The Chin

Fine, I'll count to twenty –Clara Oswin Oswald

In your head –The Chin

Yes, Doctor, in my head –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oh, good, I thought you'd forget there's no sound –The Chin

Yes, I'd forget that I can't hear myself breathe –Clara Oswin Oswald

Oi! –The Chin

Just hide already, Doctor, I'm not going to go easy on you! :) –Clara Oswin Oswald

I know :) –The Chin

Doctor, where's your room? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Why do you ask? I'm not rash enough to hide there –The Chin

I know…does it have a big bed with TARDIS blue duvets by any chance? –Clara Oswin Oswald

No, ha, of course not… -The Chin

Why Girl, why her? Why did you lead her there? –The Chin _**(Unsent – Saved As Draft)**_

Okay you weren't in there, hmm…where are you? –Clara Oswin Oswald

In here? No, that's my room… -Clara Oswin Oswald

My room!? Doctor! –Clara Oswin Oswald

I'm not in there! –The Chin

Oh. Good –Clara Oswin Oswald

This isn't fair, you probably keep moving! –Clara Oswin Oswald

Doctor? I'm not feeling so well –Clara Oswin Oswald

What, are you sure, what happened? –The Chin

I feel light-headed and dizzy…-Clara Oswin Oswald

Okay head toward the control room, I'll meet you there! –The Chin

Okay… -Clara Oswin Oswald

Are you okay? –The Chin

Yeah, I was just kidding! Ha I found you! :) –Clara Oswin Oswald

That's not fair, you cheated! –The Chin

Doctor, why is rhe tardos shsking so hard!? –Clara Oswin Oswald

I don kno! –The Chin

You do no u could've just sad idk right? –Clara Oswin Oswald

Of cours I did, all this gramar mistakes are killing me! –The Chin

It'dbelikeyoutoworryaboutgrammarmistakesatatimelik ethis! –Clara Oswin Oswald

"_Clara, Clara stop screaming! She stopped, the TARDIS stopped!"_

"_Wha-wait, I can hear you again!"_

"_Yes, and I can hear you, too."_

"_Why was the TARDIS shaking so badly?"_

"_She was fleeing from something, something dangerous enough to make her worried and rush us through that ride."_

"_Oh…do you know what it was?"_

"_As a matter of fact, no, not really; we left too fast to be able to identify it, whatever 'it' was."_

"_Will it come back?"_

"_Of course not, don't worry, Clara, we're safe."_

"_I know…"_

"_Well this was interesting."_

"_Yes, yes it was…"_

"_So…"_

"_Would you like to play charades, it's another Earth game I love!"_

"_Fine, be careful though I won't go easy on you!"_

"_I know."_

"_Where have I heard this before?"_

* * *

**_Yay, i'm amazed I even got this far. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed, it means a lot. And no this isn't goodbye, in case you were wondering :P So I have a couple of ideas ready but if you have even a teeny tiny bit of an idea tumbling around in your heads, feel free to tell me in a review. Wow longest A/N yet. Well, till next time. _**

**_-WhoLockedGirl11 out-_**


End file.
